


A Forest Spirit

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [21]
Category: Markiplier-fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Forest Spirt, Forests, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: “What was that?”“Oh, nothing.  It’s just the sound of my heart stopping.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 21 of haunted septiween! Let me know what you guys thought!

_ Jack jumped as he heard the sound of a tree branch snap in the distance. He swung his flashlight towards the noise, fear twisting in his stomach. He pulled his sweatshirt closer to him and he turned back around and walked faster.  _

_ “Fuck, this was a mistake.” He muttered, picking up his pace as he tried not stumble over the fallen tree branches. He knew it was a bad idea to cut through the forest, especially so late at night. Yet, he knew he would be walking through these woods tomorrow night despite him not wanting to. It was the fastest way home. Didn’t make him like it.  _

_ “What was what?” A deep voice asked from behind him. _

_ Jack spun around, his foot catching on something causing him to fall back on his ass.  _

_ “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.” Jack looked up to see a hand stretched out in front of him. He gingerly took the hand and was pulled onto his feet. His breath caught in his throat as he looked up at the attractive man who just made him fall on his ass. The man had dark, raven colored hair with dark red coloring the top. His eyes were a dark brown in the pale glow of the moonlight. Jack pulled his hand away from the man's and took a step back. _

_ “No, no. It’s fine. I just had no idea you were here. Where did you even come from?” Jack asked the strange man. _

_ The man shrugged, “I saw a shadow over here and decide to check out what it was.” He stuck out his hand, “I’m Mark by the way.”  _

_ Jack smiled at him, “Sean but you can call me Jack.” _

*******

_ 1 year later _

 

Jack sighed as he walked through the dark forest. Branches and leaves crinkled under his feet as he got closer to his home. He was still a good distance away from his home when he heard a loud snapping noise come from behind him. 

He rolled his eyes before turning around, “Hardy har har Mark.”

A shadow made its way from the trees and Jack quickly made out the shape of his friend Mark. “I know it’s been a year since we met but you’re not going to get me to fall on my ass again.”

Mark laughed, “That wasn’t what I was trying to do, Clover.”

While Jack knew Mark meant the nick-name in a friendly way, it still made his heart flutter. He may or may not have a huge crush on Mark but he sure as hell wasn’t going to admit it out loud. He was one of Jack's only friends and he was not about to lose the person he cared about the most just because he loved the guy. 

Jack rolled his eyes and grinned, “Well-” he was cut off by a loud snapping of a branch.

Mark narrowed his eyes and glared at where the noise came from. “What was that?”

“Oh, nothing. It’s just the sound of my heart stopping.” Jack said, making Mark roll his eyes.

“Uh, no. I think-” He was cut off by the sound of a growl. Jack whipped his head towards the sound and saw a large grey wolf step out from the shadows. He felt fear course through his veins, making him freeze in place. He glanced up at Mark and saw him staring at the wolf. His fear his fear only intensified as  Mark’s eyes flash a gold color and he heard a small whimper. He gaze snapped to the wolf as it took a step back before turning around and darting off. 

“What the fuck.” Jack mumbled, fear making his voice tremble. He looked back at Mark, whose eyes had returned to their dark brown and was now looking at Jack closely, as if he was afraid Jack would dart off. Mark took a step towards him causing Jack to take a step back. A pained look crossed Marks face, almost making Jack regret moving away from him but Jack was terrified. 

“How did you do that?” Jack demanded, his voice still trembling. 

Mark looked down at the ground, “I’m a forest spirit. I’m connected to the creatures in this forest so they listen to me.”

Jack felt his jaw drop but quickly closed it. “What?” He asked, his fear slowly ebbing away and turning into curiosity. 

Mark looked back up him, “A forest spirit. We wonder around forest making sure things stay good in that forest. And last year when I saw you, I just realized how lonely I was so I wanted to try and make a new friend.” Mark sighed, “I know, I should have told you sooner. But I didn’t want to scare aways the only friend I’ve had  in a long time. Do you think we can still be friends?”

Jack swallowed, processing what Mark was saying. Jack looked back at Mark and felt the rest of his fear melt away. Despite Mark being a forest spirit, he was still his friend. He’d never once tried to hurt Jack. It actually seems like he may have saved Jack from the wolf. 

Jack smiled at Mark, “Of course. It’s just a lot to process, is all.” 

Relief washed over Mark’s features, “Oh thank god.”

Jack snorted, “Wow, didn’t know you valued our friendship so much.”

“Of course I do Jack, I love you.”

Jack froze, “What?”

Mark’s eyes widened, “Uh, nothing.”

Jack smirked, “Oh, I don’t think that was nothing.”

Mark covered his face, “Can we just  pretend I never said anything?”

Jack stepped closer to him and removed his hands, “No because I love you too Mark.”

Mark's eyes widened, “Really?”

Jack snorted and pressed his lips against Marks. He heard Mark gasp before he kiss Jack back. After a moment, Jack pulled back. “Yes, you doof.” 

Mark chuckled before leaning down and placing another kiss on Jack’s lips. “Come on, let’s get you back home, Clover.” He mumbled against Jack’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write something like this for a while and I'm so glad I got the chance to:D  
> If you'd like to, you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers for shit posts, YouTubers, and some Septiplier!  
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you thought in the comments down below. I'll see you all in the next story! Bye-bye!:D


End file.
